De historia de amor a una historia de terror
by Sakura-Chibi58
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "San Valentín" de [Sweet Inspiration Crea en fanfiction] Mis tres sentimientos son: [2] Tristeza, amor y suicidio El amor a primera vista tal vez sea el más peligroso de todos. Disfrutenlo n-n Completa
1. Tristeza

Esta historia participa en el reto **San Valentín **de **Sweet Inspiration~Crea en fanfiction**

Mis tres sentimientos son: [2] _Tristeza, amor y suicidio_

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen. La historia es un hecho real.

*** De historia de amor a una historia de terror ***

_[Capítulo 1]_

_Tristeza._

Han pasado seis meses desde la muerte de mi padre. Aun recuerdo su sonrisa, sus abrazos y esa sensación protectora que sus brazos me brindaban. Ahora ya no están.

Sin embargo lo que más tristeza me produce es ver a mi madre tan normal, no ha llorado… ¿Acaso no amaba a mi padre? Yo a pesar del tiempo lo sigo extrañando… lloro por las noches al sentirme sola y saber que él jamás va a volver. Pero lo que más tristeza me da es ver al futuro esposo de mi madre frente a mi ¡No ha pasado ni un año!

- Mikan –llamo mi madre, yo voltee lentamente y me encontré con su radiante sonrisa– Es hora de irnos, despídete del señor Hyuga.

Lentamente me puse de pie y con una leve reverencia me despedí de mi futuro padrastro– Al parecer no llegara –dijo el señor mientras observaba la puerta del restaurante, enfoque mi mirada en ella, cuantas ganas tenia de salir por ahí, perderme en la oscura noche mientras dejaba que mis lagrimas resbalaran libremente por mis mejillas.

Sin embargo una silueta que entraba corriendo al restaurante me dejo estática– Por fin llegas –regaño el señor Hyuga al recién llegado, quien solo alzo los hombros y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- No es mi culpa, sabes muy bien que no quería venir –respondió el chico pelinegro, después lentamente pasó su vista primero por mi madre y luego a mí. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando su fría mirada carmesí se topo con la mía. Me sentí pequeña en ese momento.

- Bueno, ya conoces a mi pareja –dijo el señor Hyuga tomando de la cintura a mi madre– Pero ella es su pequeña hija, Mikan –una sonrisa burlona se formo en los labios de aquel chico, tal vez se había dado cuenta de el sonrojo que adornaba mis mejillas. Agache la cabeza para tranquilizarme un poco, pero no fue suficiente ya que mis corazón palpitaba con fuerza y mis manos comenzaron a sudar demasiado.

- Mucho gusto –escuche cerca mío y al alzar nuevamente me encontré con el chico pelinegro a pocos centímetros de mi, a poca distocia podía percibir el olor de su perfume y la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo– Me llamo Natsume –termino de decir mientras extendía su mano con una sonrisa, recibí ambas cosas y al estrechar mi delicada mano a la suya, sentí una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Un sentimiento de angustia me invadió cuando el contacto de nuestras manos se perdió.

- Tenemos que irnos Mikan –dijo mi madre, yo asentí. Mientras mi madre se despedía de los dos hombres que nos acompañaban, no pude apartar la vista de aquel chico.

- Adiós –susurre, el señor Hyuga se despidió de mi, pero Natsume no dijo nada.

- Despídete de ella Natsume –reclamo su padre al pelinegro, el suspiro con fastidio y se acerco lentamente a mí.

- Nos vemos… –susurro– futura hermanita.

El señor Hyuga soltó un leve gruñido– ¿Por qué le has llamado así? –pregunto con fastidio el señor

- ¿Acaso no es así? –contesto con enojo el pelinegro, pero antes de que padre e hijo siguieran discutiendo, mi madre intervino para calmar al señor Hyuga, así él llevo a mi madre a la salida del restaurante mientras Natsume y yo los seguíamos.

De repente el pelinegro se detuvo y yo hice lo mismo, lentamente voltee hacia él, su sonrisa burlona provoco en mi otro escalofrió… y sus labios sobre los míos me dejaron aturdida– Vamos –dijo cuando al fin se separo de mi.

Alcanzamos a nuestros padres y así cada quien tomo caminos diferentes. Cuando llegamos mi madre y yo a casa, corrí hacia mi cuarto, me tire a la cama y la sensación de tristeza me invadió nuevamente, me sentía mal por lo que había pasado "¿Por qué?" repetía en mi mente…

¿Acaso pensaba que estaba traicionando a mi padre? o ¿era algo más?

Toque mis labios lentamente mientras recordaba el momento– Natsume – susurre mientras me quedaba dormida.

**Continuará**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y dejen comentarios XD por favor.**


	2. Amor

Esta historia participa en el reto **San Valentín **de **Sweet Inspiration~Crea en fanfiction**

Mis tres sentimientos son: [2] _Tristeza, amor y suicidio_

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen. La historia es un hecho real.

*** De historia de amor a una historia de terror ***

_[Capítulo 2]_

_Amor_

Jamás creí que enamorarse sería lo más hermoso del mundo, compartir todo con esa persona es lo que más deseo, estar siempre a su lado y lo mejor de todo es que soy correspondida por ese ser que es tan especial para mí. Sin embargo… aun un sentimiento extraño invade mi pecho cada vez que estoy cerca de la persona a la que amo ¿Culpa? tal vez… pero ¿De qué?

No es malo lo que hacemos, no somos hermanos aunque tenemos que tratarnos como tal, frente a los demás, si, nuestros padres aun no saben lo nuestro…

Cuando nuestros padres se casaron y se fueron de luna de miel a ambos nos dejaron solos en casa… la verdad es que no recuerdo en que momento paso, ni como… ni siquiera como es que llegue a la cama con Natsume aquella tarde, cuando me di cuenta ya me había entregado a él y no solo eso… ya me había enamorado de él.

Desde entonces lo hemos mantenido en secreto, sin embargo hay ocasiones en las que quiero salir y gritar lo que realmente siento por él, pero hay algo que me detiene…

- ¿Sucede algo Mikan? –pregunta mi madre tocando con insistencia la puerta del baño

- si –respondo no muy segura ya que nada está bien… escucho que los pasos de mi madre se alejan por el pasillo y es cuando vuelvo la cabeza nuevamente al lavabo para seguir vomitando…

Esto no está bien.

Seguramente alerte a todos en la mesa cuando salí corriendo del comedor, pero es que no me pude contener, además esto me preocupa aun más, mi retraso seguramente me causara grandes problemas, no solo con mis padres, también con Natsume.

¿Cómo pude quedar embarazada? Bueno nunca me cuide, pero jamás creí que algo así ocurriera tan rápido.

Soy una tonta.

Salgo del baño y camino lentamente hacia el comedor, puedo escuchar la plática que se lleva acabo ahí debido a mi repentina desaparición, no tengo el valor de ver a mi madre a los ojos, me siento culpable, pero… aun así un sentimiento cálido invade mi pecho, ser madre del hijo de la persona a la que amo, es algo realmente increíble. Pero aun así un miedo me invade ¿Natsume me querrá aun así? No le hemos dicho a nuestros padres ya que no sabemos cómo reaccionaran ¿Se molestaran?

Una vez que llego al comedor me siento en mi lugar y como lo más rápido que puedo, quiero subir a descansar un poco ya que las miradas inquitas de los demás me ponen aun más nerviosa.

- Gracias por la comida –digo levantándome y despidiéndome de todos, mi madre pregunta si me encuentro bien a lo cual yo simplemente contesto con un "si". Antes de marcharme me percato de la mirada inquieta del chico de ojos carmesí, seguramente por la noche lo tendré en mi habitación.

Llego a mi habitación y antes de lanzarme a la cama, tomo una foto de mi padre, comienzo a recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos. "Cuanto lo extraño" pienso cuando un par de lagrimas caen por mis mejillas y así me quedo dormida.

Una mano en mi mejilla me despierta, al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que mis suposiciones eran ciertas, Natsume está sentado en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro, me sonrojo como siempre lo hago.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda mientras trato de incorporarme, sin embargo no tengo el valor de contarle lo que está pasando– ¿Te ocurre algo? –pregunta una vez más, volteo hacia él y veo que tiene levemente fruncido el ceño, no me gusta preocuparlo.

- No es nada –contesto con una sonrisa, él suspira con fastidio mientras se recuesta en la cama y me jala con él, nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Cierro los ojos al sentir como su rostro se acerca lentamente al mío y una vez que siento sus labios sé que esto ira aun mas allá de un simple beso– Te amo –susurra cuando me quita la prenda de arriba de mi pijama…

Pronto será San Valentín, ahora se cual será el regalo de Natsume, me arriesgare, si él realmente me ama, me ayudara a salir adelante o mejor dicho nos ayudara.

**Continuará**

**Gracias por sus comentarios XD Mañana subo el ultimo capitulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y dejen comentarios XD por favor.**


	3. Suicidio

Esta historia participa en el reto **San Valentín **de **Sweet Inspiration~Crea en fanfiction**

Mis tres sentimientos son: [2] _Tristeza, amor y suicidio_

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen. La historia es un hecho real.

*** De historia de amor a una historia de terror ***

_[Capítulo 3]_

_Suicidio_

14 de febrero.

Dia de los enamorados.

En este día todas las parejas estarán festejando el gran amor que se tienen mutuamente. Sin embargo… hoy… yo…

¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar? Siento como algo en mi interior se contrae con fuerza ¿Mi corazón? Tal vez. Qué bueno. Por lo menos eso indica que estoy viva. Viva.

Me aferro a las sabanas de mi cama con fuerza, ahora lo recuerdo, el por qué de mi llanto. Me levanto lentamente y siento mis mejillas humadas, limpio con la manga de mi sudadera las lagrimas que siguen descendiendo desde mis ojos a mis mejillas.

Me siento en la cama mientras abrazo mis rodillas, esperando, esperando a que él venga como lo hace siempre, pero no, no viene, ya ha pasado un día y no lo hace, no lo veo por ningún lado, eso solo provoca que mis lagrimas salgan nuevamente.

- Vuelve por favor –pido entre sollozos, pero soy una tonta, Natsume no regresara. Jamás lo hará. Gritaría su nombre, pero la verdad es que ya estoy cansada de eso, ya he gritado y pataleado lo suficiente, en el mueble cerca de mi cama veo la foto de mi padre, es la misma sensación de aquella vez, la soledad… el dolor, el dolor de haber perdido a alguien importante en mi vida.

- No –digo mientras mis manos recorren con desesperación mi cabeza… ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así? ¿Por qué el destino nos jugo tan chueco? ¿Por qué nuestros padres nos lo ocultaron? Si nos lo hubieran dicho, él estaría aquí, conmigo, vivo…

- Mikan tenemos que hablar –llama mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Vete –grito con odio, porque es lo que siento, por ella y el señor Hyuga.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que Natsume y yo éramos medios hermanos?

Que nuestros padres fueron novios de jóvenes y ella embarazada del señor Hyuga se caso con mi padre y una vez que él murió, ella por fin se caso con "el amor de su vida".

Maldita, malditos todos. Sin embargo ¿Por qué Natsume se fue? ¿Por qué me dejo aquí?

Nuevamente comienzo a llorar, tengo que admitir que para mí también fue un duro golpe el saber que somos hermanos, me embarace de mi hermano mayor… y él al saber toda la verdad, nuestro parentesco y el bebe que viene en camino, no pudo más y se quito la vida.

Me toco el vientre para sentir la calidez que irradia de él, sin embargo no tengo fuerzas para seguir, como me gustaría que todo desapareciera o por lo menos desaparecer yo.

No. Ojala fuera así de simple… Pero tengo que seguir adelante, no por mí, sino por este niño, que a pesar de todo es un lindo recuerdo de mi historia de amor.

¿Quién diría que mi historia de amor con supuesto final feliz… se convertiría en una historia de terror?

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y dejen comentarios XD por favor. Bueno es un final raro O.O pero así estaba predicho, este es el final y pues nos leemos ^^**


End file.
